The Darkness that I hold
by bb-san
Summary: Beaten down to the dirt, Naruto begs for salvation. That's when an dark entity hears the young child's cries for help. It extends a hand to help Naruto to be better then the cattle of the village, which Naruto accepts. Watch as a powerful being unleashes a destructive power, long thought gone, on the world.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Darkness Awakens**_

P rologue

A shadow darts through the street. It stops, looks around, then runs down the alley. The reason for its plight was soon apparent, as an enormous mob was seen coming after him, all the people branding weapons of all types. The shadow tore down the alley, and found itself at a crossroads. Choosing to go straight, it continued running. The mob followed, speeding up at the sight of their target. Making a hard left, the shadow found itself up against a wall, with nothing to help climb it. Turning around, the shadow witnessed the arrival of the mob.

"No... Please, stop, why are you trying to kill me?"

"Because…you killed my sons!"

"But I haven't killed anyone!" The, now revealed to be, child cried.

One of the villagers punched the boy, which was the start of a vicious beating.

"Don't you dare lie to us you fucking demon!" a person yelled, as he continued to assault the young child.

The boy felt every punch, every kick, every bone break, every stab…Everything! Outside he screamed, and inside he begged for salvation.

'_Please someone, anyone, help me! Make the pain stop. I didn't do anything to any of them. I-I…I don't deserve this!'_

'_**Release me…'**_

With the amount of head damage and blood loss the boy didn't know if the voice was real or not.

'_Who are you..?'_

'_**I'm the one that can help you…'**_

Outside the villagers kept beating the boy.

'_Why would you help me?'_

'_**Through you I am born...'**_

One of the villagers pushed pasted the rest he stopped in front of the boy and looked down at him. The boy turned his head and looked back at the man, a man who was holding a katana.

'_What would you do?'_

The man raised the sword above his head.

'_**I could protect you, take all the bad people away, I could make the pain stop…'**_

The man smiled as he looked down at the small child, "Time to die DEMON!"

He swung the sword down.

'_**I could make THEM PAY!"**_

The sword stopped inches away from the child's head. The man was shocked, the thing that stopped the sword from killing the boy was a black snake that came out of the boy's shoulder blade.

"**No**…,"

The man gasped at the sudden change in the boy's voice.

The child got up on his hands and knees, his hair covering his eyes.

"**It is you who shall die!**" The boy's head snapped up, revealing his glowing yellow eyes.

"Wha…" the mans startled cries were cut short as a second snake came out of the right side of the boy's back and tear through the man's chest and erupts from his mouth, holding the man's heart in its razor sharp jaws. It swallows the heart and slithers out of the man's torso.

The villagers stand in fear as the boy stands and looks at the two snake appendages produced from his back.

"**Hmm, interesting**...," the boy looks at the rest of the villagers and smirks, "…**Let's see what else the things can do."**

Screams of agony tore through the village as everyone was slaughtered.

-(Tower)-

"Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama!" a voice yelled as the person knocked furiously on a door.

An elderly man woke from his sleep and got out of his bed. He made his way to his door and opened it, and saw his assistance Noriko staring back at him with a worried look on her face.

"Noriko what is the matter?" The elderly man asked

"Sarutobi-sama It's-it's…"

"Noriko tell me what is happening, I've got better things to do-"

"It's Naruto, Hokage-sama, something has happened to him!" Noriko yelled.

* * *

**Alright this is something I put up to see if it's worth continuing. Let me know how it is and maybe give me some ideas for farther down the road. **

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Surrounding Darkness**_

"It's Naruto, Hokage-sama, something has happened to him!" Noriko yelled.

"What has happened? Where is he now?!" Sarutobi demanded.

"He's at the hospital..,"

Before Noriko could blink the third Hokage was dressed in his robes and teleported them to the hospital.

-(Hospital room)-

Naruto sat in the dark room, replaying the events that were taken last night. Seeing men and women get slaughter like cattle by those two snake appendages that came from his back, the way he killed those people should have traumatized him, scared him, or at least bothered him.

'_So why do I feel like nothing has happened?'_ Naruto mused. He thought killing people made you feel like you were tearing your heart out, but to him he didn't even feel the slightest bit different.

He sighed as the events from last night kept playing in his head and he recalled that those serpents acted on his every whim, but also acted on their own.

'_I wonder if I can summon them…' _ Naruto thought as he focused on imagining the snake heads to appear. Soon he felt a cold feeling on his back, and the snake heads came out.

"Wow." Naruto marveled at the serpents.

"Thank you…," Naruto said to the serpents. The serpents looked at Naruto confused as to why he was thanking them.

"You helped me last night," Naruto chuckled a bit, "…heck, you did more than help you saved me, so I have to say thank you." Naruto said.

'_**They do not need your thanks child, merely the hearts of your victims…'**_

Naruto blinked in shock at the sudden voice in his head, it sounded raspy and dark.

'_Who are you?' _ Naruto asked as he watched the serpent heads weaver back and forth.

'_**I am a dark entity that is passed down your family generation to generation. The Darkness as your ancestors called me.'**_

'_Why are you passed down from my family?' _Naruto asked.

'_**I need a host to live in and to survive.'**_

'_Why choose my family?'_

'_**When I came to this planet your ancestor was the first to find me, so I choose him to be my host.'**_

'_Last questions…what can you do?'_

'_**You have seen what I can mostly do, the rest you will have to figure out through the course of time. Now leave me be, someone approaches.'**_

The serpents hissed before disappearing from sight, as Naruto's hospital door opened. Two people that Naruto trusted the most came in. Noriko was the first one in, when she saw Naruto on the bed; she quickly rapped him in a hug, and resting his head on her bosom.

"Oh Naru-chan, I was so worried about you! Tell me are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" she asked checking him over.

Naruto smiled at the older women, "Yes, onē-san, I'm fine. Not a scratch on me!" Naruto exclaimed.

Noriko sighed in relief, "Good…now Hokage-sama is going to ask you a few question about last night and I want you to answer them truthfully." She explained.

Sarutobi smiled at Noriko, "Thank you Noriko. Now Naruto I want you to tell me the full story what transpired last night." He asked.

"It started when I was walking to your office, then I saw some people started to follow me," Naruto paused, "Pretty soon an entire crowd of people were following. I tried to make a run for it to your office, but another group of people cut me off. I started to run away from them, I was even able to out run most of them, until I came to a dead end ally way. They trapped me there and began beating me…and where I put an end to it!"

Sarutobi eyes widen, "What do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto sat there for a minute, before he spoke, "When they were beating me I begged and prayed for someone to help. That I didn't deserve the constant torture the villagers inflected on me. I begged and begged…and something answered my cries." Naruto bowed his head at the end.

Noriko put a hand on Naruto's back and asked in an edged voice, "Naru-chan…what helped you?"

Naruto raised his head; showing dark glowing yellow eyes, spoke in a cold tone, "_**The Darkness…**_"

-(Time Skip)-

Four years have passed since Naruto obtain the darkness, and four years of training with it had changed him. His height and taste in clothing was one of the many things that had changed (thankfully). He stood five foot eight, wore a black vest with no shirt under it, two shoulder guards, pair of arm bracers, black pants, black combat boots, all under a black hooded cloak (pretty much Blades outfit but with a cloak instead). He grew with the uses of the darkness. The serpents on his back came in handy when he was dealing with the villagers. Naruto remembered one night, two years ago, when a mob of villagers tried to ambush him on his way home. That was the night he met some new friends.

-(Flashback)-

Naruto was walking home from Ichiraku's late one night when he notices two guys following him. He took a left turn, hoping that the men were just on their own way home. It didn't work; in fact he could hear more foot steps behind him. He tried walking down other allies, hoping to lose his followers, but it seemed with every turn of the corner the amount of people increased.

'_If they don't back off, there will be lots of bloodshed…' _Naruto tried to give them one more chance to smarten up and took a right turn, no footsteps where heard.

Naruto made sure and looked back to see if anyone was still following him, no one in sight. Smirking Naruto turned around and started to walk, until he felt a powerful blow, from a blunt object, connect with his face.

"Thought that we give up on you Demon? Ha! No we just wanted to get you while your guard was down." The man said while more of the villagers came out of hiding.

"Good job, now let's finally get rid of this filth!" said a villager aiming a kick to Naruto's face.

The man's foot was an inch away from Naruto's face, and was suddenly caught. The man cried out in pain as Naruto's hand crushed his ankle.

"**You just fucked with the wrong kid**!" Naruto eye's turned fully yellow as the serpents shot out of his back.

But something was different about the serpents… all along their body was covered in long wicked blades. Naruto smirked as he took out two kunai's, held them in reverse grips, and charged at the horrified villagers. Naruto began slashing at the villagers with his kunai's as the serpents shredded the villagers that were further away.

Naruto jumped up and slash his kunai across a man's face. The man cupped his face in pain as Naruto landed on the ground and swiped the man's legs from under him. As he fell Naruto brought his kunai down on the man's chest and pierced his heart as well as slamming him on the ground. He looked up in time to see a man raise a club at him, only to be grabbed by the throat by the serpent. The serpent swung the man's body at one of the walls nearby and continued to do so before it slammed him down on the ground. The serpent raised the man up again, the man gripped the serpents body that had wrapped around his throat, trying to free himself, but it only tightend. The man saw the other serpent hover over his head, he tried to scream, but as he opened his mouth the serpent plunged in. The man choked and struggled as the serpent thrashed around in his insides, but then long wicked blades erupted from the man and shredded him as the serpent removed itself.

Naruto grabbed another man with both of the serpents and slashed an X in the man's torso, and slashed his throat before throwing him aside. He was about to advance onto another villager when he felt a searing pain in his side. He turned around to see that one of the villagers had stabbed him. He used the serpent to wrap around the man's neck, forced the blades out of the serpent, and gave a forceful jerk to the serpent that ripped the man's head off.

Naruto jerked the kunai out of his abdomen and was about to relocate it to the base of another villager's skull when it exploded, causing him to go flying through a shop window. The explosion caused the serpents to reseed back into Naruto. Naruto knew that the force of the explosion, and busting threw the window, had broken his spinal cord. He could feel the bones mending themselves back together, but until his back was fixed he wouldn't be able to move.

He saw one of the villagers walk through the store and spot him. He gave a cruel smile before yelling out. "Hey over here I found the demon!" he turned back to Naruto and took out a kunai.

"Hehe! Not so tuff now are you demon!" The man prepared to bring his kunai down, until an imp like creature puffed out of a black mist and grabbed the man, then repeatedly head butted him. The man tripped and fell backwards on the floor. The impish creature then drug the man out of Naruto's eye sights, he heard the sound of ripping flesh and the man's painful screams. The man's screams where not the only one's though, outside he could hear the villager's being attacked by a force unknown to him. He heard bones being broken by brute force, electrical zaps going off, explosions, and a strange sound that sounded faintly familiar to a hundred wood peckers.

He was brought out of his confusion when the impish creature walked up to him. It was the weirdest creature Naruto has ever seen in his life. He wore a dead cat on his head like a hat, and a strange, flag-like, toga.

"**Well, 'ello Monkey! Nice to meet ya!" **The creature even had a weird accent.

Feeling his back pieced back together Naruto stood and looked down at the two foot tall imp.

"Not to be ungrateful for the save, but who and what the hell are you!" he asked.

The imp gave Naruto a big smile before pulling out a top hat from who knows where and gave Naruto a bow. **"The name's Jack, dear Monkey. And as for what we are; we're darkling's. Basically, we're your personal dark army!"**

Naruto stared at the darkling for a moment, "…We? As in there are more of you?"

Jack smiled a bit before dancing around, **"Of course there's more of us Monkey! 'ave a look for yourself!" **

Naruto turned around to see out the broken window and was shocked to see that there were six more of them. There were four different kinds of them. Two of them had clubs in there hand, and was oddly dressed like it was wearing a potato sack. One had something on her back, it was a long cylinder object made out of metal. Another set of two wore gentlemen's clothing with ripcord on their backs, and another one had on a white coat, had its hair in a spikey fashion with bits of electricity running through the strains of hair.

Naruto looked at the small army of darkling's, then to what was left of the villagers. Some of them had their heads smashed in, some had a thousand holes in them, others were nothing but burnt up body parts scattered all over the streets, and the rest looked like they'd been fried to a crisped.

Naruto looked back down at Jack, "My own personal army huh?"

Jack smiled back up at Naruto and nodded his head. Naruto turned back to the darkling's and looked at them for a minute, before raising his lips to smirk.

"Well alrighty then…"

-(End of Flashback)-

Naruto smiled as he saw the sun begin to set over the horizon. He pulled his hood up over his head and looked down at Jack.

"Is everyone ready for tonight's hunt?" he asked.

"**Corse e're ready for tonight Monkey. Can 'ardly wait tell we smash the poor buggar's head in!" **the creature exclaimed.

"Good, who's the target?" Naruto asked as he bit his thumb and go through a series of hands signs.

Jack pulled a scroll out nowhere, Naruto long gotten used to him doing so, and read off it, **"Seems tha' be a camp 'bout fifteen miles out west. Nothing big, just a couple of bloaks that kidnapped some girl's."**

"Bastards…Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto slammed his palm on the ground and was covered in a large burst of smoke.

When the smoke cleared Naruto was mounted on a large, black and silver mane, mountain horse.

"Let's not keep them waiting!" Naruto exclaimed as Jack mounted the horse and they took off toward their destination.

-(Thirty Minutes Later)-

Naruto slowed the horse as he and Jack came to a cliff that oversaw a bandit camp. Naruto dismounted the horse and dispelled it. He looked over the camp and saw that there had to be twenty to thirty bandits. Naruto mapped out the landscape of the camp and had a plan of attack ready.

Naruto summoned seven Brawlers, six Gunners, and three Kamikazes.

"Okay the Kamikazes will go in first and cause a distraction to lure out the bandits, which is where Brawlers and I go in an attack. If any of them try to make a run for it the Gunners will be waiting for them in a circle formation around the camp. Understood?" seeing none of the Darkling's object Naruto ordered them to move out.

Five minutes later Naruto was waiting in a tree twenty yards away from the camp site. He was waiting for everyone to get into position. Not long after, Jack puffed out beside Naruto saying everyone was in position.

"Alright signal the Kamikazes to detonate the explosives." Naruto ordered.

Jack grinned viciously before letting out along whistle, not long after three bombs went off, alerting the bandits of an attack.

Naruto jumped from his tree and shouted the orders, "Brawlers advance!" Naruto yelled as he sent a pulse of chakra to his arm bracers and summoned a pair of hand held scythes (think of Dark Siders II Death's scythes), before charging into the fight.

The Brawlers and Naruto made little work of the bandits, as they massacred all those in the camp. Naruto looked through all the tents as he fought his way through the camp. He found the girls in the fifth tent and nearly went into a berserk mode. There were five girls, older then Naruto. They had been gagged, chained by their necks, and had their hands tied behind their backs. They had been badly beaten and their clothes had been ripped off, but what really set Naruto off was that some of them had blood running down their legs, meaning they had been raped.

When the girls saw Naruto they began to whimper in fear, thinking that he was another bandit. Naruto heard their whimpers and felt sadden; he raised his hands carefully and spoke in a low voice.

"It's okay… I'm not here to hurt you. I've come to take you all back to your village. Is it okay if I get closer to take off your bindings?" he asked.

The girl closes to Naruto hesitantly nodded her head and watched Naruto slowly stepped towards her.

Naruto knelt down in front of her and slowly took the gag out of her mouth, "Okay, now I'm going to take out a knife and cut the rope. Okay?" seeing the girl nod again, Naruto took out a kunai and sliced the ropes. He then took out a key he took off a bandit he killed and tried to unlock the chains around her neck.

The key worked and Naruto took off the chains, he then took out a scroll, and unsealed five sets of clothing. He put the clothing in the girl arms and spoke softly.

"I'm going to let you release the others and let you all get dressed while I wait outside the tent. Okay." The girl nodded as she took the kunai and key.

Naruto stepped out of the tent and waited for the girls to get dressed. While waiting Jack came up to him saying that they had taken a prisoner.

"Why did you take a prisoner?" Naruto questioned.

"**Cause this slimy fucker had three different smells of blood coming off of his lower region." **The Darkling replied.

Naruto scowled and spoke in a cold voice, "Hold him there until I get the girls set up."

Naruto turned see the girl he freed stick her head out, "Ninja-sama w-w-we're r-ready to l-leave, but I don't think that we'll make it if we walk back to the village." She said.

Naruto nodded, "Don't worry you won't be walking, just give me a second and we will leave this horrid place." Naruto then went through a couple of hand signs and slammed his palm on the ground "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto called out.

The smoke cleared away revealing a horse drawn chariot with two horses at the reins. Naruto turned back towards the girl, "Now can you get the others into the cart and don't worry about the little creatures walking around the camp they're my summons and will protect you. Think you can get everyone inside?" The girl nodded and got the girls out of the tent.

As the girl got the others into the chariot, Naruto handed the girl two scrolls.

"This scroll has food and water in it for all of you; just push a small amount of chakra into it. And this scroll is used to kill any fertile egg cells, so that way none of you become pregnant." Naruto handed the scrolls over to the girl.

She looked down at the scrolls then back up at Naruto, before lunging at him and wrapping her arms around him, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for saving us!" she cried on his shoulder.

Naruto just wrapped his arms around the weeping girl and comfort her, "It's okay now, no one will ever hurt you again, now, get in with the others we'll be taking off shortly." Naruto said.

The girl nodded and before she closed the door, she said, "My names Eve, and thank you again for saving us."

Naruto nodded, "And I am Naruto Uzumaki, rest now and know that your nightmare has ended."

As soon as the door to the chariot closed Naruto turned towards Jack, "Show me where he is…"

Jack led Naruto over to where two Brawlers held one of the bandits by the arms. The man looked terrified as Naruto approached him. Naruto told the Brawlers to let him go, they pushed the man down onto the ground.

The man go up to his hands and knees and looked up at Naruto, he quickly bowed his head down and begged.

"Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything, please let me go!" the man begged.

Naruto face held a deep scowl and he spoke in a cold voice, "I bet that's what those girls said when you kidnapped them, I bet they got on their hands and knees and begged you to let them go back to their families, and what did you do? YOU FUCKING RAPED THEM!"

The man found himself being held up by the neck and saw the teen aged boy suddenly change into a demon. The boy eye's glowed yellow, his teeth became sharp, his hands turned into black claws, but what scared the man the most were the two serpents coming from the boy's back.

"**I BET THAT THEY BEGGED AND PLEADED FOR MERCY BEFORE YOU GAGGED AND BOUND THEM! I BET THAT THEY TRIED TO PUSH YOU OFF OF THEM WHILE YOU RIPPED OFF THEIR CLOTHINGS! I BET THEY CRIED AND SCREAMED WHEN YOU DEFILED THEM! SCUM LIKE YOU DOESN'T DESERVE MERCY! THEY DESERVER TO BURN IN THE DEEPEST PART OF HELL!**" Naruto tighten his grip on the man's throat before plunging his clawed hand into the man's stomach. Naruto then threw the man on the ground and ripped his claws out of the mans body. He watched as the man tried to hold his stomach closed and saw the river of blood spewing from his mouth.

"Please mercy!" he asked.

The man looked up in horror as Naruto roared in anger and used his serpent to decapitate the man. Naruto calmed down enough to let the darkness reseed into his body. He turned towards the darkling's and gave them their orders.

"I'll take the girls back to their village. Search the camp and take whatever there is, if you find anything to your liking take them, if you wish." Naruto mounted the driving bench and took ahold of the reins.

"When you're done report back on your findings. Hiyah!" Naruto snapped the reins and the horses took off.

-(Twenty Minutes Later)-

Naruto arrived at the outskirts of the village and stopped the chariot; he took out a flare gun and fired the cartridge into the air. He then dispelled the horses and got down to talk to the girls.

"Alright, I sent a signal flare out so the villagers should show up any moment now. And I promise that no one will ever harm you or anyone else in this village again." He said.

Eve walked up to him and gave him another hug, "Thank you again for saving our lives Uzumaki-san, we will forever be in your dept."

Naruto place the girl at arm's length and smiled at her, "Think nothing of it Eve. I will always help those in need." He said as he let her go.

Eve was about to say something to him when she turned to heard the distant shouts of the villagers. When she turned back around she saw that Naruto had disappeared.

'_Good-bye, Uzumaki-kun…'_ she thought as the villagers found them.

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! Lots of things been going on and I wasn't able to have any free time to write, but now that I have let me know what you think about it.**


	3. Author's Note

**I am sincerely sorry for not updating my stories; I've gotten major case of writers block and was hoping that I could get some ideas from some of my great readers. Any ideas for the story would help me tremendously. PM me or review for **_ANY____**story you wish me to update. **_

_**Thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Rise Sweet Darkness (part one)**

Naruto woke up to the sun's morning light that came through the window. Naruto placed his hand in front of his face to block out some of the light. Since he obtained the darkness, Naruto has always held an irritation for the brightness.

He sighed as he got out of his bed and proceeded to his daily routine. Once he was dressed he raised his hood and left his home.

-(Training Field)-

Naruto exhaled slowly as he got in a different stance; he readjusted his sword and waited. He heard the bushes rustle behind him; he spun around and deflected three kunai's. He leaped off the ground to avoid a downwards slash, spun around, and slash one of his clones across the chest. Naruto jumped back into his stance and waited for the next wave.

Suddenly five clones charged at Naruto with a variety of weapons. Naruto jumped and spin kicked the nearest clone and broke its' neck. Using the air time to his advantage he stabbed one of the clones where its shoulder met its neck. He landed, used the momentum of the land and cut the throat of another. He blocked another clones attempt to stabbed him; they stood at a stand stall and tried to overpower each other. Out of the reflection of the blade Naruto saw another clone coming at him with the dual scythes. When the clone was close enough Naruto kick it back and punched the one in front of him in the throat. Naruto turned around and slash the clone across the chest, reversed the grip on his sword and stabbed the clone behind him.

Naruto got back into his stance and waited for another attack.

'That was six out of seven clones I made, so where is the last one hiding?' he pondered.

Suddenly Naruto heard a whistling slicing through the air; he turned and caught the arrow inches away from his face, he snapped the arrow and threw his sword in the direction the arrow came from. When he heard a thud and a 'poof' after it he knew he finished the last of his clones.

He summoned back his sword and sealed it away. Suddenly he heard someone clapping; preparing to be attacked, he turned around and saw the third Hokage smiling at him.

"Well done, Naruto, well done." Sarutobi admired, "You are truly ready to be allowed to take the Genin test this year. Knowing that you have your own set of skills and not rely entirely on your unique bloodline qualifies you to join Konoha's military ranks."

"Thank you Jiji-sama," Naruto smirked. "Don't worry... I'm going to ace that test. After all, I aced every test that life had shot my way. This will be a piece of cake!"

Sarutobi smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm "The test will be ontommorow at 8 am in the Academy, so try not to be late."

"Don't worry Jiji-sama!" Naruto laughed.

Naruto used his shadow shunshined to take him back home to rest and prepare for the test, for tomorrow everyone has a surprise waiting for them.

-(Academy)-

"Good morning class!" Iruka sighed. It was the same morning as usual.

He used his Big Head jutsu and screamed," SILENCES!"

The class immediately ran to the closest seat and followed Iruka's instructions.

Iruka sighed and announced," Alright then. Before we begin I would like to say that we will have an extra student take the exams with us."

Many of the students were starting to gossip about the new kid. Some were talking about who it would be, why he was getting to take the exams so late, and what would they be like, but they all stop talking when the room light's suddenly start to flicker and the room started to get colder, to the point that everyone could see their breaths.

Iruka was starting to get nervous he, like everyone else, was starting to have a feeling of a bad omen coming, and fast.

For a second the entire room went black and then came a whisper in the dark. Its' voice came out croak and seemed to come from every direction.

The lights flickered again and in the middle of the room was a demon. It had piercing, yellow, glowing eyes, claws made of the very darkness around them, and two serpents coming from it's back. No one could see its face, but they heard the the dredded voice it spoke in, **'**_**The darkness… comes… before you all…' **_

Then the lights turned back on and there stood a teenage boy wearing a white long sleeve button collar shirt with a vest over it, long black pants, leather boots, and a black cloak (think of Ezio's clothing before he became an Assassin, plus the cloak). He stood in front of Iruka with a questioning look.

Iruka shook his head to regain his bearings and looked back at the blond hair kid.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The boy gave another questioning look at Iruka, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I've thought the Hokage would have mentioned my arrival for the exams by now." Naruto stated.

Iruka nodded and told Naruto to take any seat he saw then called out to the boy.

"Wait Naruto were you the one that used the Genjutsu just now?" Iruka asked.

Naruto just looked at the elder man and smiled, "Honestly I have no idea what you're talking about. I can't even make Genjutsu's!" _'Man I love it when I make an interence!'_ Naruto thought as he continued to walk up the steps and found an empty seat next to a indigo haired girl with lavender colored eye's, whom seemed faintly familiar.

"Excuse me Hyuuga-san, but my I sit next to you?" Naruto asked.

The girl just looked at the blond and nodded.

'_I can't believe it's him! He really is here!' _A flashback of a blond haired boy that stood up for her when five other older boys tried to bully her. He was beaten up, but the other five left with the worst of the battle. She would have thanked him for his heroic deeds, but her caretaker had taken her back to her compound. The girl was brought out of her reminiscing when she heard the blond boy talking to her.

"By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki, but I guess you already heard me say that to the teacher. Hehe, anyway my I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Naruto asked.

The girl was a little surprise at his question, but recovered, "Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga." She said.

Naruto smiled at her, causing her to blush again, "An honor to meet you Hinata-san. I hope we can become friends in the near future." He then turned back as a sheet of paper was handed to him.

"Alright class It's time that you begin the written part of the exams. You will have one hour to finish. Ready…begin!" Iruka said.

Naruto looked at his paper and scan down the paper, looking at the questions.

'_Piece of cake…'_ He wrote down his answers and when he was done he saw that he had forty minutes left.

'_Might as well take a page from the Nara's and sleep for a while.' _Naruto leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head and dozed off.

-(thirty five minutes later)-

"Alright everyone is done. We can now go outside for weaponry and Taijutsu sparring." Iruka said.

Hinata got up and was about to follow everyone else out when she saw that Naruto was still sleeping. She decided to try to wake him up.

"Uzumaki-san wake up. We need to move on to the next exam." She tried to keep waking him up, but he didn't even stir.

She sighed and was about to leave him to sleep, she took one last look at him, and got stuck on his face. It looked so peaceful, so…flawless. Before she knew what she was doing she was leaning closer towards his face.

'_What am I doing? We hardly know each other, but I can't seem to pull away…' _as she got closer she closed her eyes and…

"Do I have something on my face, Hinata-chan?" Hinata's eyes snapped open and saw that Naruto eyes were staring right back at her.

She immediately backed up and cupped her mouth with both of her hands and had a fierce blush.

"I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry Uzumaki-san! I don't know what came over me! And I-i-i…" Naruto placed his hands on the flustered girls shoulder.

"It's okay Hinata. I really don't mind, but then again who could when a beautiful girl tries to kiss you." Naruto chuckled.

Hinata's blush seemed to turn a new shade of red at the complement.

Naruto smiled and took Hinata's hand and led her to the door, "Come let's not keep the exam's waiting any longer, and maybe after a little while we can hang out later. Sound good to you?"

Hinata smiled as he dragged her outside and nodded her head, "I would like that Uzumaki-san."

Naruto looked back at her as they kept walking, "and enough with the 'Uzumaki-san'. You can just call me Naruto. Okay?"

Hinata smiled again, "Okay Naruto…kun." She whispered the last part out.

-(training grounds)-

"Alright class this proportion of the exams is to test your accuracy. You will grab a set of Kunais and Shurikens to throw them at the targets. If you hit any part of the target it will count full grade and for every bulls eye you get extra points added to your final grade.

Everyone was called and took their turns. Some failed, others did average, and some few got above average, some like Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha, the last of his clan after his brother, Itachi, went mad and killed everyone in the clan; everyone except him. Since then Sasuke was filled with hate and vowed to kill his older brother and to restore the Uchiha clan.

When it was his turn he got the required amount of throwing weapons and stood in front of the targets. He took in a deep breath then exhaled, with the flick of his wrists he sent all projectiles and hit all the targets, and nailed three bulls eye.

"Outstanding as usual Sasuke, three out of seven is very tough to beat. Next we need Naruto Uzumaki to step up." Iruka called out.

Naruto stepped out of the crowd and took the Kunais and Shurikens and stepped in front of the targets. He smirked as he threw the weapons at the targets…and got all seven bulls eyes.

To say the class as a whole was speechless was an understatement. They all looked at the blond new kid with astonishment and resentment.

Naruto seeing their dumb founded faces explained, "I have great hand-eye coordination from my years of practice with the Hokage."

Iruka just stood there for a minute before gathering his bearings and calling out the rest of the students. When all were done with the weapons test, Iruka had them go to the sparring dojo.

"Okay this part of the exams is to test your fighting skills you'll be teamed up in pairs of two and the winner of the round will advance to next rounds. Also Naruto you won't be able to fight unless you're called out." Iruka explained.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair.

"Well then whomever the winner to be, hurry up so that I can have some fun with someone." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke just looked at the new blond kid with annoyance, after everything he has seen he wanted to fight the blond, and if he ever going to get the chance to do so he would have to win.

With that in mind Sasuke went through the competition with minimum difficulty till the point he was facing his last opponent, Shou. He was one of the best in Taijutsu, third compared to him.

"Alright last fight between Shou Mizu and Sasuke Uchiha…begin!" Iruka yelled.

Both of them charged at each other and met in the middle. Shou swung a right hook towards Sasuke, who duck under the punch. Sasuke then hit Shou in the stomach, causing said boy to bend over in pain. Sasuke then brought his arm up and elbowed Shou in the back of the head, forcibly knocking him out.

Iruka called the fight and had Shou put in the infirmary.

"Okay if that's all we can go…" Iruka was then interrupted by Sasuke.

"Sensei wait, I want to fight Naruto before we go back." Sasuke asked.

Iruka looked at Sasuke then to Naruto, "Naruto do you wish to spar with Sasuke?" he asked.

Naruto grinned at the Uchiha, "Well I was wondering who was going to call me out."

Naruto stood up and stepped into the ring with Sasuke. Sasuke got into the academy stance, but Naruto just stood looking at him.

"Are you to stand there or are we going to fight?" Sasuke inquired.

Naruto just kept his grin as he looked at Sasuke, "We're going to fight, I'm just waiting for you to attack."

Sasuke just glared at Naruto and charged. Naruto waited for Sasuke to throw his punch, when he did, Naruto ducked under the punch and playfully elbowed Sasuke in the back of the head. Sasuke turned around and tried to charge Naruto again. Naruto just stepped sided and pushed Sasuke to the ground; Sasuke pushed himself back up and threw himself at Naruto, who simply dodged all the punches and kicks.

"You really shouldn't fight angry, you know?" Naruto pointed out.

"Shut up and fight loser!", Sasuke snarled at him as he threw more punches that Naruto avoided.

"Because the funny part about anger is, if you let it consume you…" Naruto jumped over one of Sasuke's punches, and landed behind him, "…you lose sight of everything around you."

Sasuke turned around to throw another punch, but punched only air. Sasuke franticly looked around him to try and spot the blond.

"Hey, down here…" Sasuke looked below him and was met by an uppercut that knocked him out of the ring.

Iruka, and the entire class present, was shocked beyond belief. Their top fighter in the class just got knocked out of the ring by the new kid. They watched as Naruto got out of the ring and walked towards the fallen Uchiha with an offering hand.

Sasuke looked at the offered hand of his opponent that had just bested him in his own area of expertise. Again he looked at the offered hand…and clasped it with his own.

Naruto brought the boy up and smiled, "I was wondering if you were starting to like being on the floor."

Sasuke quirked a smile, "No, just stunned, never have been beaten here before."

Naruto chuckled, "Glad I can change that!"

Sasuke just laughed with him, "You might be glad, but I'm not!" said as both of them went back to regroup with the rest of the class.

Iruka shook his head to clear away the shock, "Um winner by knock out, Naruto Uzumaki…I guess we can get on to the final exam. "

**I think I'll just leave it there for now. You all have waited long enough for an update and I will try to get the other one up faster till then,**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
